


Inktober: Final

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [31]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OT4, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Bucky ran toward Steve and tackled his best-friend-turned-boyfriend to the ground.“Ow! I love you too, Bucky, but fuck.” Steve rubbed the back of his head.Bucky grinned as he lay on top of Steve.“Freedom!” Clint bellowed and jumped on top of Bucky.Bucky grunted under the added weight.“Ah, a throne for a king.” Tony tossed the baseball in the air and caught it. He delicately sat on top of Clint, putting most of his weight on his feet, thus sparing his three boyfriends further pain.





	Inktober: Final

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/166973636251/inktober-final).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).

Bucky double-checked the answers on his exam. He flipped through the question packet, skipping over questions he knew he’d gotten right to reread the ones that had troubled him. He changed a couple of answers then skimmed his short essay answers for typos. Satisfied, Bucky stood up with his backpack and test, and approached the teacher’s desk.

Mr. Pym looked up from grading papers long enough to watch Bucky add his test to the stack on his desk. He then nodded a silent farewell to Bucky.

Glee pooled in Bucky. As he took his first step out of the classroom he basked in the afternoon silence. Like a demon cleansing, he felt the tension rise out of his muscles and his soul soar with freedom.

Bucky shrugged his backpack onto his shoulder and ran to the school field. That had been his last final. It was officially the end of the school year for Bucky, and he knew exactly how he wanted to start his summer vacation.

His three boyfriends played catch on the school field. Bucky let out a whoop at the sight of his boyfriends, the sound alerting them to his presence.

Bucky ran toward Steve and tackled his best-friend-turned-boyfriend to the ground.

“Ow! I love you too, Bucky, but fuck.” Steve rubbed the back of his head.

Bucky grinned as he lay on top of Steve.

“Freedom!” Clint bellowed and jumped on top of Bucky.

Bucky grunted under the added weight.

“Ah, a throne for a king.” Tony tossed the baseball in the air and caught it. He delicately sat on top of Clint, putting most of his weight on his feet, thus sparing his three boyfriends further pain.

“I am not a throne.” Steve said.

“You are now.” Bucky kissed Steve.

“I say we get milkshakes to celebrate surviving another school year,” Clint said.

“Only if we dogpile Tony,” Steve said.

“What?” Tony jumped up and tried to escape, but his boyfriends were quicker. Steve, Bucky, and Clint dragged Tony under them.

“Who is the king now?” Bucky asked Tony.

Tony picked a handful of grass and threw it at Bucky. “Still me. My subjects are just throwing a rebellion that I will soon squash.”

“The only one getting squashed here, is you, Tony.” Clint kissed Tony’s cheek.

“Never!” Tony shouted and wiggled under them.

What followed was a mixture of rough housing and making out in the middle of the field on the best, sunny day of the school year.

Bucky wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
